


Something New

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are bad at feelings, and weddings, and especially dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sweet [reallycorking](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/)'s birthday! Ilu!!!!!
> 
> This fic is very hurried unedited and unbetaed so please take it with several pounds of salt!!!!

"Kageyama! We need to go shopping."

Kageyama doesn't look up from his curry bread, but he does shift aside to make room for Hinata on the step next to him. They've been eating outside the gym a lot these days, so they have time to squeeze in a little extra practice after lunch. Hinata plops down beside him and pulls out his bento.

"I'm not helping you look for new shoes or whatever," Kageyama says. His mouth is still half full, which is super hypocritical because he's always griping at Hinata about that.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hinata says, quickly, so as not to lose the opportunity. Kageyama scowls, but before he can retort Hinata plows on, "And I'm not talking about shoes, idiot. I'm talking about the wedding!"

Kageyama swallows. "What about the wedding?"

Hinata pries the lid off his bento and starts to break apart his rice. "We need a present! And wedding clothes," he says. "Suits and ties and stuff. My mom says you can't just wear your school uniform to a wedding, even if it is a teacher getting married."

To his surprise, Kageyama scoffs at him; Hinata's mouth is stuffed with rice and salmon now, but he still glares in response.

"Of course you can't wear your uniform. Haven't you ever been to a wedding before?"

Hinata considers, briefly, answering with his mouth full, but decides the counter-gloating wouldn't be worth it. He chews, swallows, and finally admits, "No. I mean, yeah, but I was like, five, so I don't really remember it."

"You don't give a present, either. Just money. Anyway, I already have a suit."

Kageyama has finished his bread, so he stands, crumpling his garbage into his bag. Hinata watches him, trying not to make his disappointment too obvious.

"Oh." Hinata frowns at his lunch. "I just thought the volleyball club should give him something special, since it's Takeda-Sensei. And since we're the captains, I thought we should get it."

He's not expecting a reaction, but to Hinata's surprise, Kageyama pauses in the doorway to the gym, one foot on the threshold.

"What were you thinking?" he asks, after a moment.

"I dunno," Hinata says. He can't see Kageyama's face, but he peers up at him anyway, stuffing another bite of rice into his mouth. "Maybe a picture frame and a photo of the team? It'd be nice to give him something to remember us by. . . ."

He trails off, deciding it's better not to add _since soon we won't be seeing him anymore._ Kageyama gets all weird every time he brings up the fact that they're graduating in a few months, and to be honest, Hinata doesn't love thinking about it too much, either.

"All right." Kageyama shifts his feet and Hinata blinks, surprised by such a quick change of heart. "I could go Sunday. But just for a present. You're buying your own suit."

"Really?" Maybe a little piece of food flies out of Hinata's mouth in his excitement, but Kageyama's back is turned anyway, so it doesn't matter. "Okay! Sunday! Shopping date! I'll find a picture we can print!"

Kageyama seems to tense up for a moment, but then he shakes it off and steps through the doorway, heading toward the ball bin. Over his shoulder, he adds, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Hinata doesn't even care that Kageyama got to counter-gloat; he's in a good mood now. It's hard to get Kageyama to agree to do anything outside of practice these days.

"Wait for me!" he calls, scarfing the last of his lunch, and he jumps up and hurries into the gym.

 

 

"What about this one?"

Hinata holds up a big red frame and Kageyama turns to look, immediately wrinkling his nose, like he's looking at some kind of weird bug instead of a nice wedding present.

"There's hearts all over it."

"It's a _wedding,_ Kageyama. It's supposed to be romantic."

Kageyama bends down and starts scanning a lower shelf of frames. "Not that one."

"You're so _picky."_ Hinata sighs and replaces the red frame on the top shelf. Kageyama really _is_ picky. He has an opinion about _everything_ Hinata suggests, but he's certainly not coming up with a lot of options himself.

Hinata scowls down at the top of Kageyama's head and wonders when he got so particular about picture frames. That turns into wondering about what kind of shampoo he uses; his hair looks really shiny and smooth today, and he kind of smells nice, like he just came out of the shower. His clothes look nicer than usual, too, really fashionable—or at least, way more so than Hinata's old jeans and wrinkled t-shirt.

"Why do you look so nice?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama straightens up, so quickly he bumps into the shelf. Several frames wobble back and forth.

"What?" Kageyama's hands dart out to steady the frames, but his eyes are on Hinata. He looks horrified.

"You look…dressed up or something," Hinata says. "Like…fancy."

"Just because I don't dress like I'm at the gym all the time doesn't mean I'm fancy," Kageyama snarls, in a voice that's way meaner than Hinata thinks is really necessary.

            He shrugs and turns around, moving toward the next display of frames. "I just meant you look nice. You don't have to get all crabby."

            Kageyama doesn't say anything, so after a few seconds Hinata glances back at him. His cheeks are red and he's glaring at the red heart frame, hands balled at his sides. Does he really hate it that much?

Once he notices Hinata watching him, Kageyama's expression changes. He looks embarrassed now. After a moment, he approaches the same display as Hinata, staring straight ahead at a photo of two people hugging in the snow.

"Sorry," he says.

Hinata shrugs again. Kageyama has snapped at him for less, although not for a while now. He's really unpredictable lately. "It's okay," Hinata says. "What about this one?"

It's silver and flowery, with little white vines twisting up the sides. Kageyama gives it a withering look, but his mouth finally settles into a thin, resigned line.

"All right," he says.

They split their money and buy the frame, and Hinata insists they sit down for lunch after, in part so they can slip the picture in and see how it looks.

"There!" He holds up the framed photo proudly. In the process, he almost elbows their tray of food being delivered by the waitress, but nothing actually _happens,_ and Kageyama totally doesn't need to get so worked up and freak out about _everything._

"Just put it away before you kill someone," Kageyama mutters, shielding his lunch like Hinata is gonna knock it off the table on purpose or something.

"You're so dramatic." But Hinata does stuff it back in the bag.

They're quiet as they start in on their curry. Hinata is too excited to stay quiet for long, though—he's been looking forward to Takeda-Sensei's wedding for months, and now that it's only a week away, it's all he wants to talk about.

"So you've been to a wedding? Like, recently? Did it have three parts too?"

Kageyama's nose wrinkles as he's chewing. "Huh?"

"Like, Takeda-Sensei said there's the wedding, and then the after-party, and then there's an _after_ -after party for the students, with dancing and karaoke and stuff!"

Now Kageyama's nose is so scrunched up Hinata wonders how he's managed to avoid inhaling his curry. "I'm not dancing," he says quickly.

Hinata rolls his eyes. "Obviously you're not dancing," he says. "But everyone who actually _likes_ fun can dance. Oh, Suga-Senpai texted me that they're all coming, and Noya said he was too! And Yachi said Kiyoko will be there, and—"

But Kageyama interrupts him. "I like fun!" he protests, looking actually offended. Hinata lifts an eyebrow at him. He's being so _weird_ today.

"I mean fun that's not related to volleyball," Hinata explains. "That reminds me…I wonder if we could sneak a ball in in Yachi's purse…."

"I like fun stuff that's not volleyball!"

Hinata seriously doesn't get why Kageyama is being like this, but he might as well go with it. "Okay," he says, smiling just a little. "So, are you gonna dance, then?"

To his surprise, the tips of Kageyama's ears go pink. "Maybe," he says, fast and stubborn. "If it's not totally stupid."

Now Hinata is full-on grinning. "I'd like to see that."

This doesn't elicit the reaction Hinata is expecting. Kageyama's flush spreads from his ears to his cheeks, and he quickly looks away.

The waitress saves them from having to recover the bizarre moment when she swoops in to collect their plates. Once they've paid, they stop and stand outside the restaurant awkwardly. Kageyama's eyes are turned down toward his shoes.

"It's only two," Hinata says, after a tense moment. "Do you wanna go to a game center or something?"

Kageyama looks up, eyes wide. "Why?" he says.

It's all Hinata can do not to groan. "Because…it's fun? And we'll be graduating soon, and we won't get to do stuff like this anymore?"

Whatever Kageyama had been hoping to hear, it wasn't that. His face contorts, but whether it's in anger or something else, Hinata doesn't get to see, because he turns away too fast.

"I should go," Kageyama says over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Hinata says, frowning. He stands in place, watching Kageyama's back get smaller and smaller, and wonders why he suddenly feels so sad.

 

 

It had sounded so great at first, but three parties is a lot. Hinata leans back in his chair and tries to keep his eyes open and focused on the slide show at the front of the room. He's stuffed full of course after course of some of the best food he's ever had, plus dessert, plus unlimited tea and soda, and he's starting to feel more ready for a nap than an after-after party.

"Oh look, Shouyou, it's Takeda-Sensei as a baby!" Yachi grabs Hinata's shoulder and Hinata follows the line of her outstretched arm, laughing at the picture on the screen.

"He was so chubby!"

"And cute!" Yachi beams at the screen, then back at Hinata. "By the way—where's Kageyama?"

Hinata glances at the empty seat on his other side, then shrugs one shoulder, trying to seem unconcerned instead of sort of annoyed.

"Dunno," he says. "Bathroom, maybe."

Kageyama has been finding excuses to get up and leave for long periods of time all evening. Hinata doesn't even know why it annoys him so much, except that it makes him feel sort of angry-sad; doesn't Kageyama care about seeing off the team properly? And seeing off Hinata?

"He looks really handsome in his suit, doesn't he?" Yachi says, glancing now between Hinata and Kiyoko, on her other side.

Kiyoko nods. "He looks like a grown-up."

Hinata frowns into his water and keeps being annoyed. He's noticed that Kageyama looks nice in his suit, too, but he'd rather die than say it.

"You look handsome and grown-up too, Shouyou," Noya adds, leaning in from across the table. Everyone around them starts laughing. Hinata blushes, embarrassed, and keeps his eyes on his glass. Everyone knows Hinata doesn't look a thing like Kageyama; they don't have to rub it in.

"Oh, here he is!" Yachi says.

Hinata looks up, watching as Kageyama makes his way back to the table. His suit is such a deep black it seems to shimmer, and it's nicely tailored, giving him the impression of being even taller than he is. He really does look grown up, handsome in a new way, unlike he's ever seemed in high school volleyball practice. Except for his face, which is screwed up in a very familiar, unhappy scowl.

"Good timing," Yachi says in greeting, as Kageyama slips into his seat beside Hinata. "They're just starting the final speeches—oh no, Takeda-Sensei is crying again!"

Hinata chances a glance sideways at Kageyama while everyone else is distracted, and jolts when he immediately finds Kageyama's eyes fixed on him.

"Next is the after-after party?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata pauses, then nods.

Kageyama nods too, turning his eyes forward again. His jaw is set in a way that seems determined, or maybe just irritated. Probably he wants to go home and hates that he's obligated to stay here with Hinata and the rest of the team for another few hours.

"I'm sure you could leave if you wanted," Hinata says, casually. His eyes are on Takeda-Sensei and his new wife, but he can feel it when Kageyama swivels to stare at him. Hinata continues, "I can give him the picture from the team myself."

Kageyama's mouth falls open. He looks odd—not annoyed, almost…sad? But before he can reply, the room bursts into applause. Takeda-Sensei has finished his speech.

"Oh, I love weddings," Yachi says, wiping her eyes and craning over to beam at them. "Shouyou, you're still going to dance with me, right? You promised!"

Abruptly, Kageyama stands up. "Yeah. Maybe you should give him the picture," he says. "Good night."

And with nothing else but a nod at the table, he turns and walks out of the dining hall, barely even acknowledging Tanaka when he tries to high five him on his way out.

"What's with him?" Tanaka asks, approaching with two glasses of what looks like stolen champagne and a puzzled look.

"Who knows," Hinata says. He's past annoyed and just angry now. "Hey—can I have some of that?"

Tanaka grins, Noya hoots, and several other people at the table start clapping.

"All right, Hinata!" Tanaka says, offering him a glass. "This party is gonna be awesome!"

Hinata accepts the glass, swallows a very large, bubbly gulp, and wishes he could agree.

 

 

The after-after party is definitely livelier than anything that's happened so far, and under normal circumstances, Hinata would be having the time of his life. Everyone except for immediate family and Tanaka-Sensei's current and former students have gone, and there's loud music and karaoke and special desserts just for them, served on tiny plates with tiny drizzles of chocolate and tiny sprigs of mint. Even the fuzzy lightheadedness from the champagne would be fun if Hinata could just shake the unpleasant sense of _wrong_ ness that's been gnawing at him the whole day.

He tries to distract himself, dancing with Yachi, and then Kiyoko, and then several other members of the volleyball team all at once, in a big, loud mass, singing along to Noya and Daichi's karaoke performances (which are actually pretty good). By the time he excuses himself to use the bathroom, Hinata is feeling beyond lightheaded; he needs more than just a toilet break, definitely some fresh air.

There's a back entrance to the building just around the corner from the bathrooms. Hinata slips through it gratefully, glad to feel the cool spring air on his sweaty skin. He looks left, hoping for a spot to sit, but there's nothing but cherry blossom trees. He looks right, and there's Kageyama, sitting on a bench next to a little pond, staring at him.

Hinata's stomach jumps, higher than a volleyball net, maybe twenty meters. He’s not sure why—is it still the champagne?—but it doesn't feel bad, exactly.

"Hinata." Kageyama jumps up, just like Hinata's stomach.

"You left," Hinata says. He might be swaying a little; he plants his feet in a more solid stance and crosses his arms, hoping to look stern, and less…jumpy. "Or, I thought you left. Why didn't you?"

"Hinata," Kageyama says again. He crosses the distance between them quickly, and once they're toe-to-toe Hinata can see how sweaty he is, even despite the cool night. It's easy to see the sweat because he's so close. Doesn't he realize he's standing too close?

"You're being weird," Hinata says, trying to decide whether or not to step back.

The observation seems to frustrate Kageyama. "I know," he says, frowning, pushing his hair out of his face. It keeps falling into his eyes, which makes him look even more grown-up handsome, or whatever the girls were calling him, and that makes Hinata feel even more crabby. He decides to step back after all.

"Why don't you just—" Hinata starts, but he can't finish, because Kageyama catches his arms and holds him there, right in front of him, way way _way_ too close.

"I wanted to dance," Kageyama says, in a rush, sounding breathless.

 _"Huh?"_ Hinata doesn't mean to sound quite so disbelieving, but it doesn't make any _sense._ "Just—go back in there if you wanna dance! They're still going!"

Kageyama's frown turns into a super-frown, and his grip on Hinata's shoulders tightens. "I don't want to dance with _them,"_ he snaps, and his mouth stays open after that, like he's going to go on, but nothing else comes out.

It hangs in the air, swimming around in Hinata's head fuzzily, trying to penetrate the daze. Does he mean—but then why—

"But," Hinata sputters, feeling his face flush hot, "you—you weren't even talking to me! You just avoided me the whole night! And last week, too—really _all_ the time lately—"

He wonders suddenly if he's misunderstood Kageyama's meaning and snaps his mouth shut, flushing even more. But, glancing upward, he can see Kageyama has a pink-cheeked, embarrassed sort of expression that makes him feel…what? Confident? Excited?

"I've been," Kageyama starts, but he stumbles to a halt there and has to try again. "I don't like talking about graduating," he finally says, firmly. "Or university, or any of that stuff."

"Because…" Hinata says, still cautious but growing bolder now, "…you want to dance with me?"

The fingers on Hinata's shoulders twitch. Kageyama closes his eyes, and breathes in, and nods.

It's like swallowing another entire glass of champagne. Everything inside Hinata goes bubbly all at once, and he has to fight very hard not to laugh—not because Kageyama's feelings are funny, but because _everything_ seems funny now, all the weirdness and confusion, like he just put the last piece of a puzzle in and can't believe he couldn't tell what the picture was.

"Open your eyes," Hinata says, working hard not to grin, but unable to stop a smile from spreading when Kageyama obeys him, his eyebrows still knit into a nervous crease.

Hinata wants the crease to go away, so he shakes off Kageyama's hands and loops arms around the back of his neck, stepping in close. "Let's dance."

Kageyama goes paralyzed for a moment. Hinata rests a cheek on his chest, and even though he can't see his face anymore, he can tell that does something to help; Kageyama's hands come to life, dropping to rest at Hinata's waist. There's another pause, and then they start to move, carefully, slowly. One step back, a pause, and a step right. Back in Hinata's direction now, a pause, and a step left.

They have no idea what they're doing. It's awkward with no music, stiff and clumsy, not skillful or romantic at all. Hinata still feels bubbly, though, and with each step it comes closer and closer to all overflowing out of him; Kageyama is being so serious, but shouldn't they both be laughing, since they've been so stupid, and they've actually almost got the right answer now? He tilts his head back, ready to say as much, ready to laugh until Kageyama starts laughing with him. Instead, Kageyama wraps an arm tight around Hinata's waist, catches his chin with the other hand, and kisses him.

Their feet stop moving and the laugh dies in Hinata's throat. Kageyama's mouth is wet, and it opens wider with Hinata's surprised gasp, like he was waiting for an opportunity to push deeper. Hinata can barely stay on his feet—Kageyama tilts him backward, pushing deeper still, and Hinata can do nothing but scrabble at the back of his neck and hold on, a soft _"Oh"_ escaping him when Kageyama's tongue brushes his lip.

"Oh," he says again when Kageyama slowly pulls back, just far enough to eye him warily.

"Have you…been drinking?"

"Definitely not," Hinata says, although he can't help but finally laugh a little. Kageyama looks skeptical, so Hinata grabs him by the tie and pulls him back in for another kiss, and that proves plenty distracting.

It turns into a third kiss, and then a fourth, and by the time Hinata thinks to stop and take stock of the situation they're both messes: Kageyama's tie is half undone, his shirt untucked, and his hair is sticking up all over the place. Hinata is fairly sure he looks no better. At least they're better at kissing than dancing.

"Okay, I've been convinced," Hinata says, reaching up to pat down one of the particularly sticky-uppy bits of Kageyama's hair. "You can be pretty fun."

Kageyama looks like he's not completely sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. Hinata decides to steal the moment and keep going.

"We should probably go back in…"

As quick as that, Kageyama's face falls back into a scowl. He leans in, like he's hoping to avoid responding by initiating another kiss, but Hinata is wise to his tricks now.

"Come on," Hinata laughs, pressing hands to Kageyama's collarbones and giving him an exasperated smile. "I haven't given Takeda-Sensei the picture yet. You can do it with me."

Kageyama's shoulders tense, then sag. "Right," he says. "To remember us by."

"You know," Hinata says, working hard to gather up his courage, "just because we go to different schools doesn't mean we can't date."

He tenses again, but Kageyama doesn't look so crabby anymore. He just blinks, dumbfounded.

"Kageyama!" Hinata says, even more exasperated. "We applied to schools in the same prefecture! They're like, fifty minutes apart!"

"But—" Kageyama frowns, first down at their feet, then back up at Hinata's mouth. "It's not the same."

"I think a little change might be a good thing." Hinata reaches down to take one of Kageyama's hands, for emphasis, and finally, _finally,_ for the first time all night, Kageyama smiles.


End file.
